Drunk Flirting
by Writing Android
Summary: A request from a friend of mine. Scourge is at a bar, drunk, and tries to flirt, but where does that land him? Read to find out. T for innuendo and drunkness


**Alright, first thing's first:  
I do not own Scourge, Rouge, or Amy**

**Carmen belongs to a friend of mine Mari Lynn The Echidna**

* * *

Scourge The Hedgehog, a green and blue eyed anti-Sonic. He wore a black vest along with his usual red rimmed shades. He cared for no one but himself, if it gained him anything, he will backstab you in a heartbeat. Today however, he is at a bar getting totally wasted and trying to get some "action". He walked up to a couple of friends who were having a great time. "Hey there *hic* l-ladiesh." THey looked at him like the perv he is. "Hows...hows about we go back ta my place and *hic*-" "Get lost creep!" "He-Hey...c-come on...I's be a king in my *hic* land..." "I said get lost!" They throw their wine onto his vest and shoes and walk away. "Well...screws them...I can gets any other girl *hic* if I wants to..." She begins to stumble out of the place, heck he can barely even stand. "Hahahaha! Why's the planet...sp-spinning..." Before he can leave, he sees a white bat, a pink hedgehog and a black one with pink streaks in her hair walk in. He gets very interested in the last one. "Oh lucky m-me...heh heh..."

"Honestly you two, I don't see how you convinced me to come here with you two." sighed Carmen, the black and pink one. "We thought it'd be fun and you need some once in awhile." replied Amy. "Yes, and we need a break from what we do as well." added Rouge. "All you are is a two-faced theif and as for you Amy, you're a super clingy girl who can't move on from Sonic!" "That's kinda harsh, but just try to have a nice time." "Fine whatever." The trio sit at a table and order their drinks. The green guy thinks it's time to make his move. He stumbles over to them and looks right at his target. "He-Hey beautiful...wanna goe back to my placsh?" he asked with such a slurring. Amy and Rouge facepalmed but Carmen ignored him. "Hey...Toots...I's be talkin' to ya..." She gave a "You're dead" glare to him. "What. Did. You. Just. Call me?" "Lishen Toots, came backs to my house...I want to see what you have under there heh heh..." That was her breaking point. She jumped over the table and basically Falcon Punched him in the face. He went flying into a yellow hedgehog in a red coat. He turned to who hit him and had rage in his eyes. Scourge was picked up by the vest and was face to face with the guy. "You think it's funny just ramming into someone like that?" "L-Look pal...I's was punched over he-here...*hic*" "Well where I'm from, no matter what the deal is, if it's in a bar, a fight's going down." He let him go and got into a stance. "Let's go man!" "Really...alright then..." The yellow ran at him and socked him right in the jaw. "Oh it's on then..." Scourge said suddenly sober. He jumped at him and twisted his arm behind him. "That all you got?" "No way." His arm became a buster like what Tails uses sometimes. "Now it gets real!" "YOU'RE ON!" He pulls out a plasma sword he got a few weeks back. Carmen looked over at the random yelling and got a spark of interest. "This'll be fun to watch."

The fight raged on all night, the two combatants were scarred and bloodied. "You had enough?" gasped Scourge. "Not even close pal." replied his assailant. "Ha, I was hoping you'd say that." The battle continued until Amy and Rouge broke it up. "You ruined the fun..." mumbled their friend. "Hey hey! Let me go!" they said flailing against the holds they where in. "Calm down you two! You've been fighting all night!" Amy scolded them. The yellow hedgehog stopped. "We did? Aw crap, there went my day off...*sigh* Back to work then...but I want to see Round 2 my next day off!" he said to Scourge. "Yeah sure, and when I win, you're going to be a servant!" he replied. With that, he left. "Quite the spirit you have there." Rouge told him. "I wasn't gonna lose to a loser like him." "Ugh, Scourge can't you be nice for once in your life?" the pink one scoffed. "Hey you!" Carmen shouted. They turned to her. "What?" "Maybe you're cooler than you seem, but that's all I'm giving you. Especially after that comment and calling me "Toots"!" Her eyes were full of fury. "Pfft, I was drunk, like I'd go out with a girl like you!" "Oh yea? Same here." She crossed her arms. Amy and Rouge shrugged at them. "Maybe you two should, just to show each other you never would." They laughed at that little comment. The two looked at each other before scoffing. "Yeah right." "Sounds like a challenge, unless you're scared to do it." "I'd say you're the one scared to do it!" "Oh yeah, then let's do this then!"

The time after that was them constantly being the worst each other, like he holds out a flower and then shoves it into her face, she gets him a drink only to pour it all over him, and so on and so on. Then one day, Scourge had a "brilliant" idea. "Looks like neither of us are going to stop, so why don't we just do what's called a kiss and then we'll see who will give up." "You're on." They slowly close the gap between them and soon their lips meet. Both wanted to stop there, but something made them stay like that. A simple kiss became a passionate makeout session. They eventually break it off. "You're not bad, that's all you get though." she said with a very faint blush. "Same to you Toots." She socked him in the face. "Stop calling me that!" "Nah, I'm gonna call you that anyway." Thus began the love/hate relationship of two hedgehogs that care for only themselves.

* * *

**And that ends this request from Mari Lynn. Hope you all enjoyed. This was build upon her request, litterally she gave me a scenario and I build using that!**

**The yellow hedgehog was an OC of mine, Android The Hedgehog, he's an android version of my first Sonic OC Warrior The Hedgehog.**


End file.
